mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Polar Teddybear
|image = file:Crafting Item .png |available = Level 33 |crafted in = Toy Factory |crafting time = 03:00:00 |market cost range = 1,502 - 2,503 |skyship requirements = 1-2 per order |craftingrecipe1 = Wool |craftingrecipenum1 = 3 |craftingrecipe2 = Needle |craftingrecipenum2 = 2 |craftingrecipe3 = Cotton |craftingrecipenum3 = 2 |craftingrecipe4 = Ice |craftingrecipenum4 = 2 |neededtocraftcustom = N/A |xp20 |relateditemtitle1 = Previous Item |relateditem1 = Marshmallow |relateditemtitle2 = Next Item |relateditem2 = 30px|link=Tomato Tomato |relateditemtitle4 = Next in Structure |relateditem4 = Marionette }} is the first Toy Factory Crafting Item and overall 33th Crafting Item to be unlocked in the game. Its market price is 1,502 - 2,503 . It is unlocked at Level 33. Description The Crafting Item is a polar bear teddy bear with one eye, as well as a blue cross on its belly. It seems to be peach colored. Uses There are no Crafting Items that requires . However, s can be fed to monsters or given to the Skyship (if its asks for some s). Crafting To craft a , 3 Wools ( ), 2 Needles ( ), 2 Cottons ( ) and 2 Ices ( ) is required to be made and be processed in the Toy Factory. Starting crafting of a requires dragging the " " icon into the Structure once. Once a is made, it rewards 20 per collection. Market availability Purchasability may be fairly had to find, let alone successfully purchase it. Though they do appear occasionally in the shop. Sellability sell quite well in the shop. It shouldn’t take more than a minute before it has been purchased by another player. Skyship requirements When required in the Skyship, the 3 orders will require 1 or 2 s, making a total or 3 or 6. Strategy Mass-production of Polar Teddybear requires mass-production of Needles, as well as a steady supply of Wool, Cotton and Ice. For Needle mass-production, see Needle #Strategy. Be sure to have at least 9 slots in your Vault vacant before producing Polar Teddybears (that is unless you want to pay diamonds, and that is seriously not recommended). It is most recommended to have at least two Weavers or a five-slotted Weavers. If using two Weavers, the crafting of Wool and Cotton separately should take up to approximately 1 hour, if putting all Wools in one Weavers and all Cottons in the other. If using one five-slotted Weavers, the crafting of Wool and Cotton on the same Weavers should take up to approximately 100 minutes. Of course, produce Ice constantly. And then after two Needles have crafted after up to 2 hours, then you can craft one Polar Teddybear. If you want to up the game of producing Polar Teddybears, ensure you have plenty of slots in your Weavers for the Wools and Cottons, and you can add Wools and Cottons to them in any order as long as there is at least 2 Cottons and 3 Wools being pending crafting. Also, ensure you have good upgrades in your Weavers (for Wools and Cottons) and Tailor (for Needles). Whether you should keep Polar Teddybears in the Vault, it is recommended to do so, since Polar Teddybears are not common in the Market and that Polar Teddybears require a lot of empty Vault space before crafting (for free of course). Producing from scratch The following table shows the list of Crafting Items involved in production of s. It shows what Structures are required, what Crafting Items are being involved in each Structure, what recipes are required in each Structure, the total Crafting Items required to make the required ingredient Crafting Item(s) from scratch, the crafting time of the Crafting Items, and the total time required to make each ingredient Crafting Item from scratch. Total cumulative time to make a single from scratch is 7 hours, 35 minutes. Notes *This Crafting Item is the last first Crafting Item per Structure. *This Crafting Item has the largest requirement of ingredient amounts per Crafting Item, with 9 Crafting Items required (3 Wool, 2 Needles, 2 Cottons, and 2 Ice sum 9). *Concept Polar Teddybear has fire element shown. Category:Toy Factory